


Leading From The Shadows

by squidgie



Category: due South
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the immediate aftermath of S03E02, 'Eclipse', Ray learns that as he shuts the door on one chapter of his life, another Mountie-shaped one opens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leading From The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community SlashTheDrabble, for prompt #97, "Shadows"

Ray wakes from a deep, restful sleep by a gentle sound coming from somewhere in his apartment building.  He stretches as a stray cat meows somewhere, a door snicks shut elsewhere.  And as his thoughts turned to the last 24 hours, he can't help but smile.

Yesterday, he'd woken up with his entire day planned out.  There was the eclipse, and Ray knew that weird things like full moons and eclipses brought those who were 'eccentric', as Fraser would say - weirdoes as far as Ray was concerned - out of the woodwork.  But his single minded plan - to bring down the man that had caused him so much pain for so many years pushed past all other distractions.  And not even Welsh's insistent messages could get him to change his plans.

But that was 24 hours ago.  Last night, what with all that baggage falling away like shadows after his encounter with Ellery, he felt like his head was on straight for the first time in a while.  And after all the craziness at the graveyard, and even more weirdness with Internal Affairs, Ray, with Fraser at his side, walked out of the precinct into the evening air.  They silently walked to the car.  Or rather, Ray was silent with his thoughts, as Fraser told Ray about one Yukon tradition or another, and furface's toenails clicked on the sidewalk, Diefenbaker almost mumbling as he jumped into the back seat.  As they drove, Ray passed the Canadian Consulate, and instead took Fraser to dinner, Diefanbaker staying in the car for once after Fraser promised to bring him something from the restaurant.  And after a meal and a couple of beers, Ray had just smiled at Fraser, enjoying as a blush overtook the handsome Mountie's face.  
  
So this dance that Ray felt he and Fraser had seemingly been doing with each other _was_ more than just idle flirting, confirmed by the kiss Ray gave to Fraser as they walked to the car - a kiss Fraser greedily accepted.

Coming back to himself in the cool morning air of his apartment, Ray walked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.  He smiles at the memory of Fraser kissing him outside his apartment door.  At the gentle touch of Fraser's hand as he led them to the bedroom.  And at the disgruntled wuffle that Diefenbaker groaned as Fraser shut the door, separating them from the wolf.  And as Ray contemplated the day - so very different than the one just 24 hours previous, he felt the warm, strong hands of Fraser come up behind him, Fraser nuzzling at his hairline, dropping kisses against his neck.  He leaned back, enjoying the heat for just a moment, before turning to face Fraser.

In a way, Ray should be happy for the situation with Ellery.  Because, in its own crazy way, it let him close the chapter on a more unhappy time of his life, and open a new, even more exciting one.


End file.
